1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a catadioptric light-field lens and an image pickup apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a catadioptric light-field lens employing a replaceable micro-mirror array and an image pickup apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general two-dimensional (2D) camera generates an image by obtaining information regarding an intensity of light incident thereto via an objective lens by using an image sensor. For example, information regarding an intensity of light with respect to a single point on an object may be obtained by concentrating a plurality of rays emitted from the point of the object to a point of an image sensor by using an objective lens and accumulating the same for a designated period of time, and a single image may be generated by using information regarding intensity of light obtained from a plurality of pixels of the image sensor. However, a 2D camera cannot obtain information regarding intensities and directions of respective rays from a point of an object.
A light-field technique is used for generating an image of an arbitrary viewpoint or an arbitrary focus by obtaining information regarding intensities and directions of respective rays from a point of an object. By using the light-field technique, a three-dimensional (3D) camera for obtaining information regarding various viewpoints of an object and depth information regarding the object or a refocusing camera that can arbitrarily focus on any objects at a viewing angle may be constructed.
A camera to which light-field technique is applied may include an objective lens and a micro-lens array. For example, a micro-lens array including a plurality of micro-lenses may be arranged between an objective lens and an image sensor.
However, in the related art light-field cameras, a micro-lens array is arranged between an objective lens and an image sensor. Thus, it is difficult to replace or modify the micro-lens array. Further, since the focal length of the micro-lens array is fixed, it is difficult to take pictures with various effects by changing the focal length.